


so if you want to, you've got the green light [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: “It’s not that big a deal,” Mike tries next, and then his mouth runs ahead of his brain and he blurts out, “Okay, but did you just have a lot of one-night stands in the minors or--”
Ginny’s lips thin. “Mike.”
“Because that would be fine,” Mike quickly adds. “If you had. Or, uh, hadn’t.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so if you want to, you've got the green light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230037) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> Runs 52:25. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [48.3MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/so%20if%20you%20want%20to,%20you've%20got%20the%20green%20light.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [37.6MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/so%20if%20you%20want%20to,%20you've%20got%20the%20green%20light.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> GDI Mardia, I absolutely did NOT have time to podfic something this long this month, but this fic was _so damn good_ I just could not wait; I had to record it immediately. Who needs sleep anyway, right?
> 
> (Okay but actually, nobody ever let me decide to record, edit, and cover art 9k in 24 hours EVER AGAIN, ffs -.- It was worth it, but _never again_. ...also, this show has eaten my brain, SEND MOAR FIC PLZ)


End file.
